Amy Hill
Amy Marie Hill (born May 9, 1953) is an American stand-up comedian, actress and writer. She plays Lourdes Chan on Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. Biographical information Personal life Amy Hill was born in Deadwood, South Dakota, to a Japanese mother and a Finnish-American father and grew up in Seattle. She became an actress working with the famed Asian American Theater Company in San Francisco, California. Amy is also known in the theater world as a respected performer, having written and performed a number of one-woman shows, including the trilogy of Tokyo Bound, Reunion and Beside Myself. She adopted a daughter, Penelope. Career Hill is best known for her roles as Mrs. DePaulo in That's So Raven, Mrs. Kwan in The Cat in the Hat, the Kylie Minogue-inspired singer, Penny Candy, from The Puzzle Place and the voice of Jasmine Lee, also known as "Ah-Mah", on The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. She had a role in All-American Girl for a year until 1995, had a recurring role on General Hospital in 2009, voiced on American Dad! for four years until 2011, and has a recurring role in Enlightened since 2011. Hill also voiced on Lilo & Stitch: The Series for three years until 2006, voiced in Jackie Chan Adventures for four years until 2005, voiced in King of the Hill for four years until 2003 and a role in 50 First Dates in 2004. Hill was nominated for a regional Emmy in the Los Angeles Area as the writer/host of Get Real, an Asian American teen talkshow on KSCI. She was also listed as a potential nominee on the 2004 Golden Raspberry Awards nominating ballot. She was suggested in the Worst Supporting Actress category for her performance in Mike Myers' The Cat in the Hat, but failed to receive the nomination. Career Filmography *''Untitled Single Dad Project'' (2017) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) *''Moana'' (2016) *''Catfight'' (2016) *''Lego DC Comics Superheroes: Justice League - Gotham City Breakout'' (2016) *''The Unbidden'' (2016) *''Punching Henry'' (2016) *''The Sibling Code (short)'' (2016) *''Family Fortune'' (2015) *''Imperfect Sky'' (2015) *''Man Up'' (2015) *''Big Gay Love'' (2013) *''Family Restaurant (short)'' (2012) *''The Crumbles'' (2012) *''White Frog'' (2012) *''Family Practice'' (2011) *''Geisho (short)'' (2010) *''Couples Retreat'' (2009) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2009) *''Legally Blondes'' (2009) *''South of Pico'' (2007) *''Finishing the Game: The Search for a New Bruce Lee'' (2007) *''Let's Go to Prison'' (2006) *''Unbeatable Harold'' (2006) *''Kids in America'' (2005) *''Herbie Fully Loaded'' (2005) *''Duck'' (2005) *''50 First Dates'' (2004) *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) *''When Angels Cry (short)'' (2002) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) *''Man of the Year'' (2002) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001) *''The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) *''The New Women'' (2001) *''Virtually Casey'' (2001) *''Pavilion of Women'' (2001) *''On Edge'' (2001) *''Unauthorized: The Mary Kat Letourneau Story'' (2000) *''Auggie Rose'' (2000) *''Straight Right'' (2000) *''Next Friday'' (2000) *''Godzilla 2000'' (1999) *''Twelfth Night, or What You Will'' (1998) *''Yellow'' (1998) *''The Magic Pearl'' (1997) *''The Last Summer'' (1995) *''Tokyo Bound'' (1995) *''Rising Sun'' (1993) *''Singles'' (1992) *''Judgement'' (1992) *''Intimate Stranger'' (1991) *''Ghost Dad'' (1990) *''Circuitry Man'' (1990) *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''The Big Blue'' (1988) *''Living on Tokyo Time'' (1987) *''Dim Sum: A Little Bit of Heart'' (1985) Television *''UDrive Me'' (????) *''3 Year Plan'' (2018) *''Preacher'' (2017) *''The Great Indoors'' (2016-2017) *''Mom'' (2015-2017) *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (2015-2017) *''Just Add Magic'' (2015-2017) *''UnREAL'' (2015-2016) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2016) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2016) *''Life in Pieces'' (2016) *''Jessie'' (2014) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2014) *''American Dad!'' (2007-2013) *''Sean Saves the World'' (2013) *''The League'' (2013) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2012-2013) *''You and Your Fucking Coffee'' (2013) *''Arrested Development'' (2013) *''Lauren'' (2013) *''Enlightened'' (2011-2013) *''The Office'' (2013) *''Squad 85'' (2012) *''Retired at 35'' (2012) *''Raising Hope'' (2012) *''Reed Between the Lines'' (2011) *''State of Georgia'' (2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2010) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2010) *''Curious George'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Glee'' (2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''The Goode Family'' (2009) *''DJ & The Fro'' (2009) *''General Hospital'' (2009) *''Medium'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2008) *''The Return of Jezebel James'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''The Sarah Silverman Program.'' (2007) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2007) *''Studio 60 no the Sunset Strip'' (2007) *''In Case of Emergency'' (2007) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2006) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005-2006) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003-2006) *''Just for Kicks'' (2006) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2006) *''Related'' (2005-2006) *''Hot Properties'' (2005) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005) *''The Closer'' (2005) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2001-2005) *''That's So Raven'' (2003-2005) *''Jake in Progress'' (2005) *''North Shore'' (2004-2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2004) *''Reno 911!'' (2004) *''Kim Possible'' (2004) *''Eve'' (2003) *''King of the Hill'' (1998-2003) *''Frasier'' (2003) *''Still Standing'' (2003) *''The Basil Brush Show'' (2002) *''MDs'' (2002) *''The Proud Family'' (2002) *''Andy Richter Controls the Universe'' (2002) *''One on One'' (2002) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2002) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2001) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2001) *''The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai'' (2001) *''Bob Patterson'' (2001) *''Bette'' (2001) *''Strip Mall'' (2000-2001) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (2001) *''Friends'' (2000) *''The Hughleys'' (1999-2000) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (1999) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1995-1999) *''Mad About You'' (1999) *''The Naked Truth'' (1997-1998) *''Pauly'' (1997) *''Boston Common'' (1997) *''Spider-Man'' (1996) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1996) *''Buddies'' (1996) *''Maybe This Time'' (1995-1996) *''Seinfeld'' (1995) *''All-American Girl'' (1994-1995) *''The Puzzle Place'' (1995) *''Nurses'' (1993) *''Baby Talk'' (1991) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1991) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1990) *''It's a Living'' (1988) *''Night Court'' (1988) *''Growing Pains'' (1988) *''Partners in Crime'' (1984) Category:People Category:Females Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:American people Category:1950s births Category:1953 births Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Moana